Oh Brother
by Megan-16-16
Summary: CSICSI:NY crossover. When two of our favourite NY CSI's are sent down to Las Vegas, unlikely coincidences cause the two CSI teams to crash, collide, crumble and most of all change their lives forever. Dantana & Snickers with added extras for flavour!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, Creativity is always better than Copying. I do not own Sara's brother's name as Danny (borrowed with permission from QTR), but I own Sara's brother as the Danny from CSI:NY. If I owned CSI or CSI:NY, I would probably just cut out the crimes and have luvule Candy Asle Ships instead (Snickers & M&M's). See why I don't own CSI?

A/N: New idea came to me as I was reading one of QTR's stories about Sara and her brother Danny... What if Danny from CSI:NY was Sara's brother? So this is kind of a sequel to "Brother & Sister", by QTR. I suggest you read it first. It's a great story. Enjoy both stories!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Montana!". Lindsey Monroe half-grinned at the sound of his voice and spun around to see Danny Messer standing in the doorway of the locker room. "What's up, Danny?" She asked, hanging her coat on a hook inside her locker. "We got another bullseye vic! Come on, I'm drivin'!" Danny said, watching her retrieve her coat and helped her put it around her shoulders. A slight pink hue entered her cheeks as he placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the lab.

12 hours later and over 1000 miles away, Sara Sidle awoke to the shrill ring of her phone. She groaned and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Her eyes blinked open, adjusting to the light she had flicked on. The phone rang again. Sara picked it up and read the name on the call display. _N. Stokes. _"Nicky?" She asked sleepily. "Hey, Sar. Sorry to wake you up, Hun, but we got a scene. Big one. Gris is calling every officer in Las Vegas. Got some tie to a big New York case. They sent out some CSI's, I'm on my way to pick them up at the airport now. I'll pick you up in about 10 mins,ok?" He said, and Sara could hear the honking of cars in the distance." Okay, Nicky. I'll see ya soon!" She said, hanging up the phone and yawning again. She slipped out of her bed and changed in a flash.

Sara was already waiting at her front door when Nick arrived. He did'nt even have to stop the car before she hopped in. "This better be a very important case!" She huffed tiredly as Nick drove along the highway. "Sure is..." He said slowly. "Hey, Sar?" He said, turning to her at a red light. "Yeah?" She answered, her eyes not leavin the road ahead of them. "You got any food?" He asked desperatly. She giggled. "Yup!" She replied, pulling out some ham sandwiches from her bag. She handed one to him, and he smiled gratefully. "Thanks, hun."He said, unwrapping the plastic wrap. Sara looked up to see the light change to green. "Drive, cowboy!" She said, grinning.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick's Denali pulled to a halt in th emergency parking space. He leaned over to pull out the sign Greg had made, stating the names of the people they were picking up, and stopped as he saw Sara sleeping peacefully, a half-eaten sandwich in her hands. "I'll be back soon, honey..." He whispered, and recieved a mumble in reply. He hopped out and directed a parking assistant to watch the Denali. Nick proceeded into the airport, towards the arrivals area, and waited patiently for his charges.

Danny awoke at the sound of the flight attendant announcing their arrival. He glanced over and gently shook Lindsey's shoulder. "Hey, Montana, we're there...". He whispered. She woke too and looked around th plane to see many people exiting through the door. She yawned and shook herself awake. Okay, let's go, Danny!" She said, following the New Yorker out of the plane and into a busy airport. He steered her towards the handsome Texan holding a sign saying:

MESSER/MONROE

"Hey. Danny Messer." Danny intoduced himself to the man. "Lindsey Monroe." Lindsey followed Danny's actions. "Nick Stokes, LVPD CSI. We don't have much time to talk, unfortunately, as we have every officer in Las Vegas up and about. My partner crashed in the car, she just worked a triple and was asleep." He said quickly, leading them out of the airport. He reached his Denali, and opened his door as quietly as he could, but it still woke Sara. The two NYPD CSI's sat in the backseat. She looked around through half-opened eyes. "Nicky?" She whispered. "Hey, Sar. Go back to sleep, we're not at the lab yet. You need more shut-eye!" He said qietly, starting the car. She yawned for the umpteenth time that night. "Okay..." Nick smiled at her and started the long trip back to the lab. "Hey, Stokes?" Danny asked the man quietly. "Yeah?" Came the soft reply. "You got any food in here? We'll eat anything, spaghetti mealworms, peruvian centipedes, battered tarantulas..." Nick grimaced at their ideas. "Battered tarantulas? You eat those up in NYC?" Nick asked. "Yup, they're Montana's favourite!" Danny replied seriously. "They're actually pretty good, with grasshopper chutney!" chimed Lindsey. "I got a few ham sandwiches, and I'll give ya each one if you explain who Montana is and stop talking about eating bugs. Don't talk about eating bugs with our boss either. He like _live_ bugs." Nick grinned, handing two sandwiches to the couple in the back.

Nick pulled the Denali into his parking space and asked Greg (who was waiting impatiently in the lot) to take them up and that he & Sara would be up in a minute or so. After they had left, he gently shook her awake and filled her in on the details of the case as they walked through the lab. Despite her sleepiness, Sara managed to pay attention and asked some important questions before they reached the briefing room, where the entire team, along with Danny & Lindsey (or "Montana", as Danny liked to call her) stood, examining photos and comparing case details. "Nicky, Sara, there you are! Where have you been?" Catherine asked, exasperated. " We were just..." Nick was cut off by Sara stopping in her tracks. She stared at Danny. Danny stared at Sara. Their eyes were glued to each other, their very... _similar _eyes.

-------------------------------------

A/N: Wow.. that was probably the most obvious cliffhanger I ever wrote... ah well. Next chap should be up in a few days, choc-ful of Snickery and M &Mish goodness... Maybe a bit of YoBling & MacStella if I can fit it in...

Don't you love candy aisle ships? Thanks for reading!

;)M/16

_Read, Rave, Rant! or just Review!;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or the show CSI. This prose is merely a way to express my creativity and practise my writing.But people, creativity is always better than copying. I do not own Sara's brother's name as Danny (borrowed with permission from QTR), but I own Sara's brother as the Danny from CSI:NY. If I owned CSI or CSI:NY, I would probably just cut out the crimes and have luvule Candy Asle Ships instead (Snickers & M&M's). See why I don't own CSI?

A/N: I was so suprised at the response the first chapter got! As soon I say all those reviews, I went straight to opening Word! I had the help of some M&M candies... I also reached a strange conclusion- Lindsey & Nick would actually be a really cute country-family-kinda-couple, eh? Although I'll settle for em havin a really close-family-friendship. I think I might have to write a Nick/Lindsey story after this one, just so cute- cowpokes, we could call them... Anywayz, back to the story. This chap goes out to all the people who have reviewed for Chapter 1 in the first 24 hrs: Manhattan SVU,mj0621, angelkat2502, Nikky's girl, cuteidanix, JodyW, Tina-NSfan, Star Girl11 & BeTrAyEd DaUgHtErS, as well as anyone who reviews later on- i luv u all so much!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sar? What's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly, glancing between the two. Her eyes did not shift and she ignored him. Lindsey was tugging on Danny's sleeve, but he too was ignoring everyone else. "Danny?" Sara whispered, not believing it. "Sara?" He whispered back, and the two stepped forward and hugged tightly. The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on the pair. Grissom walked through the door, carrying a file. He observed his team for a moment before asking. "What is going on here?" Sara broke away from Danny and looked at her collaugues, one by one. "Danny is my brother." She stated softly. Silence enveloped the room again. "Um, Sara and Danny, is it, well you too can go talk in the break room, but the rest of us have got to get to work if we want to find this boy by morning." Grissom ordered. They all reluctantly began their work, but a fraction of their minds were still occupied with thoughts of the two siblings talking only metres away from them.

Sara plunked herself down on the couch in the room where she had sat hundreds of times before, whenever they were awaiting results or taking a luch-break. Danny sat beside her. "Where did you go to, Danny?" She asked suddenly. He hesitated before replying. "Social Services took me to the Messer's, across town. Then we moved to New York. Where...Where did you go?" " Everywhere. Jamesons, Parks, Grundys, Stuarts, Gallins, Wherros, Dennerts..." She rallied off. "Also spent a bit of time in the orphanage. After awhile, they gave up and put me in a youth center. Stayed there till I went to Harvard. Became a CSI. Moved to Vegas for a job offer." Danny gasped. "You went to Harvard? How the hell did you pay for it? I was workin 3 jobs and barely scraping by at a NY Community College!" Sara glanced at his amazed face, and then back to the wall she had been staring at. "Scholarship." She said simply, shrugging her shoulders. Silence filled the room. "Why...Why did'nt you write to me?" She asked slowly. She turned to see his reaction. "I could'nt find you. The social workers would'nt tell me where you were, and I could'nt find you in a phonebook. After awhile, I just... gave up." He replied. "Why...why did you change your name?" She cut the silence. "I could'nt stand the questions from classmates, and the other kids in the house had changed their names, so I did it." He said shamefully. "Why did'nt you change yours?" He asked her. She turned sharply. "It's my name and no one could take that away from me!" She stated forcefully. Danny grinned slightly. She still had that stuborness in her. The two siblings sat on the couch in silence, their minds swimming with the events of the day.

Lindsey and Nick walked into the break room several hours later, with the rest of the team on their heels. They all stopped short at the door. Danny sat asleep on the couch, with Sara asleep beside him, her head against his shoulder. "Aww, never thought I'd see Danny Messer lookin so _normal_." Lindsey commented. "Messer?" Asked Catherine. "I thought Sara was his sister?" Greg asked. "She is..." Nick told him, rather obviously. "Why'd he change his name?" Greg asked. "Dunno..." Warrick said. "And what about Louie? Danny's brother?" Lindsey asked. "There's a lot we don't know about them." Grissom sighed. "We should probably turn in. There's time to talk tommorow." Grissom stated. "Yeah." Warrick said, prying his eyes away from the siblings and escorting Catherine to his car. Grissom also walked away, telling Greg to get home. It left Nick and Lindsey in the hallway, and Nick turned to her. "I suppose you need a place to stay?" His heavy texan drawl asked. "Yeah." She replied. "Come on, I'll take you all home. We need some sleep." He offered walking into the room. She was too tired to argue with him. The two managed to wake the siblings and they packed into Nick's car.

Nick showed Lindsey to his guestroom, and Danny to his couch. He bade them goodnight and fell into his own bed. Two arms reached around him and he pulled the brunette to him. "Night, Sar." He whispered and both instantly fell asleep. In the next room, Danny tucked Lindsey in, pulling the covers up to her chest. "You know, Danny, the best way to sleep is to sleep beside someone!" She joked, pulling him onto the bed with her. They giggled for a moment before looking deep into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry I did'nt help at all with the case." Danny said seriously. Lindsey replied casually. "S'okay. You had to talk with your sister." Danny could tell she had something bothering her. "Linds, is anything wrong?" He asked. She hesitated. "Well...I was wondering why you never mentioned Sara, and why you have different last names." She said. Danny's eyes clouded slightly. "Well, when I was about 11, my father was killed. By...by my mother. Sara and I were put in different foster homes. I...I never saw her again after that. I was placed in the Messer's, and after awhile I changed my name to Messer to fit in with the other kid there, Louie. But I never heard from Sara." Several tears rolled down his cheeks, and he hunched over, sobbing. Lindsey pulled him into her lap and held him, soothing him slowly. When his tears stopped, Danny looked up into her eyes, and she wiped away a tear from his cheek. He leant up and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked to see her reaction. She was savouring the taste of his lips, and when it dissapeared she leant down and kissed him back. His arms came up around her waist and they lay there, trading lazy kisses until they too fell asleep. As the sun appeared in the sky, the two couples slept, dreaming dreams too good to be true. But who knew what the next day would behold...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chap was kinda short, the next one will probably be longer. I'm writing as I go along, so reviews help me know hich story to update and write for first! ;)lolz bribing much?;)

Thanks for reading!

;)M/16

_Read, Rave, Rant! or just Review!;)_


End file.
